Mist's Wrong Move On The Cloud
by SoPrettyIsMe
Summary: I'm not good in summaries. But feel free to check this out.


Warning: This might be a little Out of Character

* * *

**"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES, BRAT!"** Stupid long-haired commander's voice echoed through the living room, oh wait... I meant the whole world.

**"Ushishishishi, Let me see you try."** the fake prince dared then grinned.

**"You two be quiet, Bossu might be woken up by your-"** gross beard sempai's sentence was cut of because Bel sempai threw a knife at him, but it didn't hit.

**"Bel-sempai, you must have lost your touch."** I said

**"Shut up, you uncute kohai."** he threw some knives at me

**"Owww"** I groaned monotonously as the knives hit my head. well, more like the stupid hat. And they continued killing each other.

Knives were flying everywhere, Ear-deafening voice is heard throughout the mansion, and a lot more dangerous happenings in the living room, which i find boring nowadays.

So, I left them be and find our new cloud guardian.

I went inside her room, I saw her reading a book while listening to something.

And yes our cloud guardian's a girl and probably younger than me. I guess she's that strong to be acknowledged by bossu, or Bossu is being desperate.

**"Yo! What are you doing?"** I said in my usual tone

**"..."** Ignored.

**"What are you reading?"**

**"..."** Ignored again

**"Ummm, What are you listening to?"**

**"..."** As you see I was being ignored so I took the book from her and looked at the title.

**"Iliad and Odyssey?"** I looked at her and she shot me a give-it-back-or-you'll-really-regret-it glare.

I took the headphones from her and put it on me and guess what she's listening to... Nothing yup nothing... weird

**"Kumo-san, can you speak?"** instead of answering my question she forcely took the book from my hand and started reading again and ignoring me

**"maybe you have a manly voice or maybe you have a bad breath so you don't talk too much."** but again I was ignored.

**"Brushing your teeth will help you get rid of bad breath you know"** I was being ignored again.

Then I just stared at her, maybe that will annoy her.

Hmmm. I just realized something about her.

**"Kumo-san, do you know that you're pretty?"** after I said that she immediately covered her face with the book. hhhmmmmm? that was quite interesting...

**"And you're cute too."** I saw her tightened her hold on the book. I see, She gets annoyed went she's being praised. She's one weird girl.

**"Kumo-san, when we got older, will you marry me?"** I said in a serious tone and put her book down and neared my face close to her. Let us all see what will happen.

She blushed and then...

everything goes black.

* * *

**"Fran-chan, are you okay?"** I heared the gay dude said while I'm opening my eyes.

**"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE F***ED HAPPENED TO YOU?!"** long-haired sempai asked

**"You were out for 3 days"** Gross beard sempai said. Eh? I was out for 3 days? I tried to sit up but my body hurts. what just happened?

**"Fran-chan, you should just stay still, your wounds might re-open."** Wounds? I looked at my body and I'm wrapped with bandages

**"VOOIIII! YOU BRAT"** he pointed his sword at Bel-sempai **"DID YOU DO THIS?!"**

**"Ushishishi, if I was the one responsible for that, he wouldn't have woken up."**

**"then who did this? do you remember Fran?"** the gay dude asked

**"No"**

**"It might be an outsider, he might target all of us, I must protect bossu."** he ran out of the room.

Then Kumo-san went in the door

**"Minna-san, dinner is ready."** she announced. she have a light and sweet voice, so she does speak

**"Kumo-chan, do you know what happened to Fran-chan? since you're the one who dragged him all the way to me."**

**"H-he started it!"** she stuttered

**"Ushishishi, so the little peasant girl did it."**

**"I-I-I'm not little!"** she blushed.

**"Fran-chan, what did you do to Kumo-chan?"** the gay dude asked, and I stayed silent.

**"Kumo-chan, what did-"** the gay dude was cut off

She blushed even more and said,**"Dinners getting cold!"** then she left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

REVIEW MINNA ~


End file.
